Awesomeness vs Darkness
by Story's Blade
Summary: Four months after the defeat of Tai Lung, a new darkness approaches. Meanwhile, some of the material artists deal with very complex emotions. PoXTigress, CraneXViper.
1. The New Threat

Author's Note: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. I believe they're owned by DreamWorks. I also know that the movie is like two years old, but I only saw it recently. In the trailers it looked stupid, boy was I wrong.

**Awesomeness vs. Darkness**

Chapter 1: The New Threat

It had been four months since Po defeated Tai Lung. Unfortunately, a new darkness has already begun to form. Somewhere far away from the Valley of Peace, a lizard in a ninja outfit began to burn a bizarre plant.

"Ancient Ones! I beseech you!" The lizard yelled as the plant began to smoke, "Please, come to me!" Five towers of fire burst from the ground and formed into blacked robed figures whose eyes glowed like the fires that formed them.

"Why did you call us here Tokage?" The figure in the center asked.

"I made it to the Chinese continent." Tokage said, "I need my further instructions now. What is the name of the elder that I need to meet?"

"You are quite inpatient aren't you?" The figure on the far left said.

"You five said yourselves that the ritual must be ready by this year's Festival of Heavenly Lights." Tokage responded, "And that the ritual must be started while the lights are visible."

"You clearly paid attention." The one on the center right said, "The elder you need to meet, you'll find him at a popular noodle shop in the Valley of Peace. Don't go looking for him until the shop opens. He will be posing as a costumer."

"How am I going to know which costumer he is?" Tokage asked, "And how will I know I'm at the right shop?"

"The shop you'll meet him at is run by a man named Mr. Ping." The one on the center left said, "As for the means of identifying him, if you say 'When the crow flies at midnight…' he will respond '…none shall see him until he strikes.'"

"He will tell you what you need to do from there." The one on the far right said.

"Do not disappoint us Tokage." The center one said, "We don't wish to wait another thousand years for this chance."

"I understand that if I fail, the window of opportunity will close until the cosmic bodies realign." Tokage said.

"Preciously." The center one said, "Now go! Find Karasu!" The five robed figures burst into flames then disappeared.

That Morning…

The morning gong rang through the village. The members of the Furious Five, as always, emerged from their rooms almost instantly. "Good morning Master Shifu." They said in unison. Po, on the other hand, still took one or two seconds to appear.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Po said slightly panting. Shifu just sighed. Even though Po had made remarkable progress since the battle with Tai Lung, his level of discipline was still significantly lower than that of the Furious Five. It didn't matter much anyway. It wasn't like a force more evil than Tai Lung was going to show up anytime soon. He was about to announce the training plan for the day, when a breeze of wind carrying peach blossoms went by. "Master, are you okay?" Po asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine Po." Shifu said, "No special training exercise today. I have something I need to attend to."

"Did something about Shifu seem off to you guys?" Crane asked while they were heading for the training room.

"You're right," Viper said, "Something defiantly seemed off. Do you guys have any idea what's the matter?"

"Not a clue." Monkey said.

"Me neither." Mantis said.

"Search me." Po said.

"I doesn't matter what's bothering master." Tigress said, "He told us to train so that's what we're going to do."

"Just thought you'd be a little more concerned about him Tigress." Po said, "He did teach you everything you know."

"It doesn't matter Po." Tigress said, "If Shifu needs some time to himself, then we give it to him. Now come on, we don't have all day."

Hall of Warriors…

Shifu sat meditating at the Moon Pool. How long he sat there, he didn't know. But eventually, Shifu found himself looking at the ghostly form of his master.

"Hello Shifu." Oogway said.

"Master, I sensed you wanted to speak." Shifu said.

"Very perspective." Oogway responded, "I am afraid that what I must tell you is greatly concerning."

"What is it?" Shifu asked.

"I'm afraid that someone is working to free the Ancient Ones." Oogway answered.

"Free the Ancient Ones?" Shifu asked shocked, "But how, that is impossible!"

"Unfortunately, it is quite possible." Oogway said, still calm as ever, "When the Ancient Ones where sealed away one-thousand years ago, a prophesy was foretold. It said that when certain heavenly bodies align, the seal shall be broken. Nobody took this warning to heart and the way to seal them was forgotten. But now, the alignment is happening."

"When will it happen?" Shifu asked, "We can stop whoever is attempting to free them."

"The bodies will be fully aligned during the Festival of Heavenly Lights." Oogway responded, "Once the cosmic entities align, a colorful display of lights will appear in the night sky. If you do not stop them by the time the lights appear, you will be too late."

"Don't worry, I will tell my students. We will stop them!" Shifu said confidently.

"You make it sound easy. But it will not be." Oogway said, "The ones attempting to free them also possess magical abilities. They will use any feelings they can against you all. Especially those that are willing to lay down their lives to protect one they cannot live without."

"What does that mean?" Shifu asked.

"You will find out in time." Oogway said, "You must go now Shifu. Time is precious." The world seemed to fade out of existence. Shifu reawakened in the Hall of Warriors near the Moon Pool. He set out for the training room to alert his students about what has just happened.


	2. The Crow Flies at Midnight

**Awesomeness vs. Darkness**

Chapter 2: The Crow Flies at Midnight

Everyone was training with their typical equipment, including Po, who has yet to actually beat the adversary.

"Come on, come and get it." Po said hoping around taunting his sand-filled opponent, "You can't touch this."

"It can't 'attack' if you don't hit it." Tigress said destroying a club.

"Okay, time to take this guy out." Po said slugging the dummy. When it rocked back, he side stepped and dodged.

"Wow, congratulations Po," Tigress said sarcastically, "You've been here how long and you finally beat a mindless dummy."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Po said hitting the adversary again, only this time forgetting about the rock back, resulting in the same chain reaction as the first time he attempted to train.

"The Dragon Warrior," Tigress said, "Still just level zero. A level created just for him." It was then Master Shifu entered the training hall.

"Master Shifu!" They all said.

"Students, I must talk to you." Shifu said, "It is urgent. We need to get to the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"You know Tigress; you don't have to be so mean to Po." Viper said while Shifu was leading them to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

"If no one pushes him, he will never improve." Tigress responded, "And what kind of Dragon Warrior can't beat a training dummy for kids?"

"Is that any way to talk about someone you like?" Viper asked.

"What are you getting at?" Tigress asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing." Viper said giving Tigress a smug look.

"Listen you," Tigress said grabbing Viper, "I do not love Po. Got it?"

"That's funny," Viper said after Tigress dropped her, "I don't recall using the word love." Tigress began to blush profoundly.

"What would you know about love anyway?" Tigress asked, "I don't believe you've said anything to Crane."

"What are you talking about?" Viper asked looking around, "I don't love Crane."

"It doesn't really matter; the others are getting ahead of us." Tigress said, "We have to catch up."

Pool of Sacred Tears…

"Students, I have brought you here because I must be the bearer of bad news." Shifu said, "While I was meditating, Oogway's spirit came to me. He told me someone is attempting to release the Ancient Ones."

"The Ancient Ones?" Po asked, "You don't mean those dark warriors of legend? Do you?"

"I'm afraid I do Po." Shifu said, "And what makes it worse, is that they will be freed during the Festival of Heavenly Lights."

"But how?" Tigress asked. "The Festival of Heavenly Lights is a time to remember all those who died and joined the stars, as well as be grateful for those with you on Earth."

"It is not the festival that is the trigger, but rather an alignment of heavenly bodies." Shifu said, "It just so happens that they alignment will occur during the festival."

"How are we suppose to stop whoever is trying to free the Ancient Ones?" Mantis asked, "We don't even know who is trying to revive them."

"I'm afraid I am at a lost." Shifu said, "But we have to find out. Oogway said that if we can't stop them by the time the bodies align, it will be too late."

"How will we know that the alignment has happened?" Viper asked.

"Oogway said that a colorful display of lights will appear in the night sky." Shifu said.

"Won't everyone be looking at the sky that night?" Crane asked.

"That is true Crane," Shifu said, "Due to the firework display done every year. But that is not relevant here right now."

"So where should we even begin to look?" Monkey asked.

"That is why we came here." Shifu said, "I was hoping that the birthplace of Kung Fu would shed some light on this mystery. But it seems that this plan was a dead end."

"Don't worry master; we'll make sure that the Ancient Ones don't get released." Po said.

Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop…

Tokage, shed of his ninja gi and dressed in more Chinese apparel, approached the shop. He scanned the costumers for someone who could possibly be the elder. Eventually, he approached a gruff looking chicken.

"When the crow flies at midnight…" Tokage said to the chicken. The chicken gave him a confused look. Before Tokage could say anything, a voice came from the table behind him.

"…none shall see him until he strikes." Tokage turned around to see the only one at the table was a large crow wearing a rice hat hiding most of his face.

"So you are the elder?" Tokage asked.

"Yes I am," The crow said, "Now sit down. I know they told you I would simply be posing as a costumer, but I do quite enjoy this shop. In fact if you could try to keep them from destroying it, that would be appreciated."

"Hello Mr. Tsubasa. I trust everything is to your liking?" Mr. Ping asked appearing.

"Of course Ping." The crow said, "But I would like a bowl of your secret ingredient soup for my friend."

"Yes, of course." Mr. Ping said, "I'll have it right away."

"So your name is Tsubasa?" Tokage asked, "Because the Ancient Ones told me it was Karasu."

"That is only my first name. My full name is Karasu Tsubasa." Karasu responded, "One of the seven elders that serve the Ancient Ones."

"So, Karasu, what is my first mission here in China?" Tokage asked.

"Anxious to get started are we?" Karasu asked.

"The Festival of Heavenly Lights is only one week away," Tokage said, "I need to make sure everything is ready. If I fail," Tokage shuddered, "I don't want to think about what will happen."

"Here is you're secret ingredient soup." Mr. Ping said appearing with Tokage's soup.

"Thank-you Ping." Karasu said paying Mr. Ping.

"Thank-you Mr. Tsubasa." Mr. Ping said about to leave.

"Mr. Ping wait," Karasu, "I've been coming to this shop for a few weeks now; I feel you can call me Karasu now."

"Wow, thank-you Karasu." Mr. Ping asked, "Ever since Po left, it's been so lonely. A regular customer like you really helps me stay cheerful."

"What, your son doesn't come and visit?" Karasu asked.

"Not as often as he used to." Mr. Ping responded, "It's actually been like two months since his last visit."

"Well is he still in the Jade Palace?" Karasu asked.

"Yeah, he still writes pretty often though." Mr. Ping said cheering up slightly.

"Well, me and my friend here have some business up there," Karasu said, "How about we talk to him?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Mr. Ping said.

"No, we want to." Karasu said.

"Well, then could you tell that his father would like to see him more often?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Of course I could." Karasu responded, "Well come on Tokage, I believe we need to hurry."

"You're right." Tokage said, "Good to meet you sir." Karasu and Tokage then went off in the direction of the Jade Palace.


	3. Battle in the Hall

**Awesomeness vs. Darkness**

Chapter 3: Battle in the Hall

It was now night. Everyone had spent the day trying to find any clue on who was trying to release the Ancient Ones. It was a little after midnight, and Viper snuck to the outside of Crane's room.

"Crane, its Viper, open up. We have to talk." Viper said, "It's important." Crane opened the door slightly to allow Viper to slither in.

"What's the matter Viper?" Crane asked, "You've never done this before."

"It's Tigress." Viper said, "She knows, she knows about us."

"What?" Crane asked shocked, "How is that possible? I'm sure we've kept it secret. Master Shifu doesn't even know."

"That's just it, what if he does know?" Viper asked, "What if they all know? What if they've just been playing dumb?"

"Okay, just relax." Crane said, "Are you even sure that Tigress knows about us? What did she say that makes you think she does?"

"I just called her on having a crush on Po." Viper said, "And she said, 'What would you know about love anyway? I don't believe you've said anything to Crane.'"

"Ah man," Crane groaned, "She defiantly knows. There goes my plan."

"What plan?" Viper asked, "What are you talking about?" Crane sighed.

"I wasn't going to tell you this just yet," Crane said, "You know how for the Festival of Heavenly Lights you can buy these floating lanterns of love?"

"Yeah, those are those lanterns with the scrolls attached to the bottom." Viper said, "You're supposed to write your love's name on the scroll and let it float to the sky the night of the festival. They're supposed to connect the souls of the one who released it and the one whose name is on the scroll for all eternity."

"Exactly," Crane said, "I've kept some money from when I was the janitor at Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. I only kept enough to buy one floating lanterns of love though. I decided to buy one this year and write your name on the scroll."

"Oh, Crane," Viper said, "That's so sweet. Where you really planning that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about that Viper," Crane said, "But if anyone here is even suspicious, I don't think I should risk it. Not to mention we'll have to be even more careful from now on."

"I know, I'm heading back to my room now." Viper said, "Good night."

"Good night Viper." Crane responded.

The Next Morning…

Karasu and Tokage reached the top of the staircase outside the jade palace. Tokage was breathing heavily.

"Oh come on Tokage," Karasu said, "I thought you ninjas were suppose to be good athletes."

"We are." Tokage said between breathes, "But this is a lot different than running across rooftops or leaping from windows."

"Just try to stop panting." Karasu said, "We have to look like merchants use to walking."

"Right." Tokage said finally getting his breath back, "I'm ready."

"Good." Karasu said as they both entered the jade palace.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Tokage asked.

"I'll distract them by posing as a lost merchant," Karasu said, "You find a second way here and leave whatever you need to in order to break back in."

"I can do that." Tokage said branching off.

"Excuse me," Karasu said entering the training room, which for some reason, Tigress was absent, "I'm a little lost, the people in the village below said you might be able to help."

"Well I guess we could." Po said, "I find it hard to believe no one else in the valley of peace have a map."

"I know, it's hard to fathom." Karasu said. Po lead the crow in to the student barracks, he knew he saw a map in there.

Meanwhile, the Sacred Hall of Warriors…

Tokage entered the hall and closed his eyes while moving his hand in a slow waving-like gesture. His hand stopped and his eyes snapped open when the hand was in front of The Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu.

"So, they hid the scroll with a bunch of other scrolls?" Tokage asked, "Such tricks won't fool a ninja!" With lightning speed, the lizard tossed the scrolls aside and pulled a scroll with blood red paper out from the wall.

"What are you doing in here?" Tigress said from behind him.

"Why does that matter to you?" Tokage asked meeting Tigress's gaze without even flinching, "It doesn't matter anyway. I have what I came for." Tokage then held up the blood red scroll in a taunting matter.

"What are you doing with one of the scrolls?" Tigress asked.

"Why, I'm going to release the Ancient Ones." Tokage said.

"Not if I can help it." Tigress rushed Tokage who simply smirked and tossed the scroll into the air. Tigress attempt to land a series of blows only to have Tokage block each one with one arm.

"If you insist on a fight," Tokage said giving Tigress a smug look, "I'll be happy to give you one." Faster than Tigress could even blink, Tokage put his fist across her face. Then, almost as if by magic, he was behind her. She barely was able to turn around before he started strike her with unbelievable speed. Tokage looked up and saw the scroll starting to fall from his toss. Tigress saw this and attempted to strike him, only to have him back flip into a crouching position, sprang forward, and grabbed the scroll.

"What the-?" Tigress said. _That shouldn't be possible! _A small chain then uncoiled from Tokage's one arm, emerged from his sleeve, and wrapped around a pillar.

"Surprise!" Tokage hollered as he wrapped around the pillar, released his chain, and plowed right into Tigress, knocking her down and across the room, "Ah, what's the matter?" Tokage said mockingly and Tigress struggled to stand, "A member of the Furious Five can't handle a ninja? That's pathetic! You're supposed to be kung fu masters!"

"What in the world is a ninja?" Tigress asked. This question brought laughter out of the lizard, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while since anyone I've ever talked to wondering what a ninja was." Tokage said, "A ninja is a Japanese warrior of the shadows. We specialize in unorthodox warfare tactics, such as assassination, theft, and espionage."

"You sound more like a coward than a warrior." Tigress said standing, "I'm guessing you run from any opponent you can't beat?"

"You know what they say," Tokage said suddenly behind Tigress, "Best to run away, and fight another day." Tigress was once again struck with an abnormally strong blow.

"How do you do that?" Tigress said, when she looked up, the ninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Simple." Tokage, now standing on the water of the moon pool, only to disappear and reappear behind Tigress, "I just use my Ninjutsu." Once again, he struck Tigress sending her flying, only this time, he approached her afterwards.

"So what now? Kill me?" Tigress asked, clearly beaten.

"I would," Tokage said pulling a small pouch out of his robes, "But the Ancients Ones has a plan for you…and it requires you alive." He then threw the pouch in Tigress's face causing it to burst with powder. "Do not remember who or what I am until I revive the memory. Sleep until the others find you. Remember what I stole and why I stole it." Tokage then started to walk out. Tigress wanted to stop him but she couldn't move. The next thing she knew, the world faded into black.


End file.
